


Not So Scary

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, References to Platonic Otayuri, Soulmate AU, Yuri Plisetsky Is Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was one of the best skaters in the world.Yuri Plisetsky was notorious for his bad attitude, short temper, and sharp tongue.Yuri Plisetsky was rumored to be dating Otabek Altin, or even soulmates with him.Yuri Plisetsky was standing in the Ice Castle in Minami Kenjirou's dream.Minami had no idea how this all added up.





	Not So Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Minami Week Day 8: Free Day

The Ice Castle wasn’t much of a surprise to Minami. He’d half expected it. It wasn’t just the ice, it was Yuuri and the rest of the Katsukis and the Nishigoris and some of the best memories of his life after Onsen on Ice 2. It didn’t surprise him at all that he would be here. Whoever his soulmate was, how could they help but love it, and if he didn’t have a soulmate, where else would Minami want to be?

He did have a soulmate, though. As soon as Minami recognized him, he was even less surprised about being in the Ice Castle. It was more than made up for, though, as he would never have thought he could be soulmates with Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri was so angry all the time, and he scared Minami.

Yuri sat on the bleachers, staring at Minami. “You? You’re my soulmate?”

“That’s what it looks like. Is…" Minami swallowed. "Is that a problem?”

Yuri shrugged and got up. “Not for me. Just a surprise. I always thought I wouldn’t have one, and when Otabek told me his soulmate was someone else, I figured that was it.”

“Oh. So… you and Otabek aren’t dating?” There'd been rumors since Barcelona, but rumors weren't always right.

“No, we’re not. Alina wanted Otabek to wait for her, and he agreed. We’re really close, but it’s just friendship.” Yuri came over to Minami. “I know I scare you. Like I said, I always thought I’d be alone, so if you don’t think you can get over that, don’t worry about it. I won’t blame you at all when I have my dream and realize who you are. If you’ve gotten over it by then, great, if not, well, I’ll know.”

“What about if I do want to tell you before then? Do you want to know right away, or is there a better time?”

Yuri shrugged. “Don’t tell me on a day I have to compete. Other than that, I don’t care. Do you have my phone number?”

“No, but Guang Hong does, or Yuuri. If I get you a message through one of them to call me, would you?”

“I think so." Yuri smiled. It was a very strange sight that Minami would not have believed if someone had told him it could happen. "If nothing else, I’d be curious to know why someone who’s scared of me wants me to call him. We’re not competing against each other in the Grand Prix, are we?”

“No. Not until the Olympics, if I get chosen to represent Japan. Katsuki’s the obvious choice, but I’ve got a good case for the second slot, since I helped earn it.”

“Or if we both make the Finals. It could happen. Much rather have you than fucking JJ again.”

 

School that day dragged. As soon as he got out, he called Yuuri. “Can you give the other Yuri my phone number and ask him to call me?”

Minami could hear the surprise in Yuuri's voice as he answered. “I can do better than that. Unless you need some time to prepare?”

“No, the sooner I talk to him the better, I think." Time was just time for him to talk himself out of this.

“Okay.” Footsteps, and then Yuuri’s voice sounding far away. “Yuri! It’s for you!”

Right, of course. Thanks to Viktor, Yuuri was training at the same rink as Yuri. “Who the fuck would be calling me on your phone? Did someone click the wrong name? It better not be fucking JJ. If it’s JJ, just hang up, otherwise your phone is going to be meeting a window.”

“No, he doesn’t have your number. It’s Minami Kenjirou.”

“You’re sure he wants to talk to me?” Even as distant as Yuri's voice was, the skepticism was clear.

“That’s what he said.”

“Huh.” Yuri’s voice got much louder and clearer. “Minami?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“No offense, but why are you calling me?”

“I know you’re at practice, so you probably can’t talk long now, but we need to talk. You’re my soulmate.”

“What, really? Huh. Would not have called that one. Hang on a moment, gonna tell Yakov I’m skipping out and switch to my own phone.” Yuri hung up.

Twenty minutes later, Minami’s phone rang – unfamiliar number. “Yuri?”

“Yeah. Hi. Soulmates, huh?” He still sounded skeptical, but hopeful, too.

“That’s what my dream said. Weird, isn’t it?”

“Very. I’m really surprised you contacted me. I know you’re scared of me.”

“Well…" Minami had been. He was less scared now. "I got to know you a little better in the dream last night, so that helps. And I’m you’re soulmate, and you told me that would mean a lot to you and we might not get along very well but you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

“It does mean a lot. I… I’m glad you’re here. Well. That you called." Yuri cleared his throat. "Who else knows?”

“I told my parents. They’re not happy. They don’t like you because of the stories I told them about you.”

“That’s fair. Maybe that changes, maybe it doesn’t. You know this is going to make you famous, right? Once this gets out, you get the same media scrutiny Yuuri did when Viktor went to get him.”

“You’re sixteen, not fourteen. There’s a difference. Besides, I don’t think even the worst of those guys can spin things to make it look like I’m forcing you into things.” Minami started laughing at the idea.

Yuri joined the laughter. “No, that’s not likely. All right. If you’re wanting to get together in person, we’ve got a short window before it’s too close to the Grand Prix. Otherwise… what, Olympics? Grand Prix Finals if we both make it? Bring you over here and see if Yakov will take you on?”

“I don’t want to leave Japan until I finish high school. That’s next March. If Yakov will take me starting in April, that would be nice, but honestly, he scares me too.”

“Katsudon survives him fine, you can too. Could ask the old man, I think he’s planning on retiring after one last Olympics to coach full-time.”

"That might be better. So we'll meet in person at the Olympics and I'll talk to Yuuri and Viktor."

"Awesome."

"Are you going to get in trouble for skipping out of practice?"

"No, I told Yakov it was a soulmate thing and I'd tell him the full story tomorrow. I can talk as long as you have today."


End file.
